Queen Alexandra
by Dark fire 109
Summary: Alex is transported to the professor house where she meets the Pevensie's and she goes to Narnia with them, but no one can figure out why she's there. Aslan has his reasons and this one could save Narnia in the future. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my suitcase off the chair and walked over to the door." Do I really have to go mom?" I asked looking at her." Yes Alex must have to go. All the children in the city are." She said grab being her coat and putting it on." Now come on we don't want to miss the train." She said walking out the door."No of course not." I said with sarcasm. I shut the door on my way out and followed my mom to the train station.

When we got there it was packed with people." Alright darling here's your ticket." My mom said handing me my ticket." Now make sure you are good and try to be polite." She said tearing up." Ok mom. I'm going to miss you." I said giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. I walked over to the lady take are tickets and then got on the train. I found a empty compartment and sat down next to the window putting my things next to me. When the train started moving all the children on the train got up and waved to their family's. I tried to look for my mom, but I couldn't see her. On the way to the home I was staying at I thought about my dad and how he used to teach me how to fight when I was little. He wanted me to know how defend my self when he wasn't has come in handy a couple of times, but that was when I was five. Right before he died during the I'm thirteen and mom says I look a lot like him. I have his hazel eyes and black hair. The train jerked to a stop pulling me out of my thoughts and announcing the stop, which was my stop. I got off the train and waited for the professor dot pick me up. I waited for ten minutes befor I heard bels and say a white horse dragging a carrage." ?" I asked the women in the carriage." I'm afraid so." She said. I got in the carrage and set my things down." The are some other kids at the came here a couple days before you. I think their around your age." She said And started off the way she came.


	2. Chapter 2

When we came to stop I was amazed at how big the house was. The whole place was as big as my he street I lived on. I got out of the carriage and followed inside."Now there will be no running..." started to go into a big along speech so I ignored her and looked around. We then walked up a stair case and into a hall way filled with doors." This will be your room." She said opening a door. I walked in and put my things on the bed." Dinner will be in a few hours" she said and left. I sat on my bed thinking of what I could do.i then got up to go explore and see if I can find the other kids. I walked down the hall way opening doors but finding them empty. I went to open a door but founds it was opened a little already. I walked in and shut the door. When I turned around I saw a big wardrobe. It was beautiful. You might even call it majestic. I walked over to it and for some reason felt drawn to it. I opened the door to it and felt a breeze from inside. Thats odd I thought. I walked in it to see where it was coming from and found that the wardrobe was quite big. I turned around to see the door disappearing from all the fur coats inside and kept walking but backwards. I felt something sharp poke my ah and and jumped in surprise. I saw a pine tree in front of me. What would a pine tee be doing in a wardrobe I thought. I walked further and found my self in a clearing in a wood. I turned around to see the wardrobe still there. I then continued walking until I found a lamp." What is this doing here." I said to my self." I'v been waiting for you." A voice said coming from behind me. Most people would think its creepy but the voice felt welcoming . I spun around to see a lion sitting in front of me. I took a step back getting ready to run if it pounced." Don't be afraid." It said." Who are you?" I asked curiously. It chuckled." My name is Aslan and I have been waiting for you to come." It said."where am I?" I asked." You are I Narnia. I brought you here to help me." he said." Why do you need my help?" I asked taking a step closer." There is someone called the white witch. She thinks she is the queen of Narnia but she is not. You are." He said." How can I be queen when I just got here." i said." You will know in time." He said." But for now I need you to wake up."

I sat up my eyes opens wide to see a boy with black hair sitting in a chair am I i thought. I then remembered my dream with the lion. I got up carefully not to make a sound to wake up the boy. I was almost to the opening when Simone came in almost trampling over me." Oh your up." Said a girl with blue eyes and dark hair." Yes I am. Umm could you tell me where I am?" I asked. She laughed." Why your in Narnia." She said. That lion was telling the truth I thought."what's your name?" She asked." Alex,yours?" I asked." Susan." She said."and that's my brother Edmund." She said pointing at the boy in the chair." He's the one who found you know. You were in the middle of the woods and he almost ran over you looking for the minatour that just attacked our camp." She said." We'll anyways let's get you a dress to wear and then you can meet my other brother and sister." She said walking over to a large chest.

once she found a dress we walked over to what looked like the front of camp and to a table." This is my brother Peter and my sister Lucy." She said pointing to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and green eyes that were like mine except mine were more a emerald color." Nice to meet you what's your name." Lucy asked.I was about to answer but someone else did for me." It's Alexandra." I turned around to see Aslan standing next to a huge tent." Come Alex we have much to talk about." He said walking into the tent and I followed." I'm sure you have many questions but I can not answer all of them." he said sittingWhy how am I queen if I just got here?" I asked sitting on the ground in front of him." Ah I knew you were going to ask that. You are queen because you are my daughter."he he said that my mouth was hanging open in shock." I am?" I asked." Yes but you can not tel anybody not even the Pevensies. If anyone knows it could be very dangerous." He said. I nodded my head." I do have one more question. Why am I here?" I asked" long ago they made a prophecy that said _all enemies come as one to defeat the king who defeated them,but the king himself can't defeat them only flesh and blood of narnia can stop the chaos about to start._" you know that doesn't rhyme right." I said." That's not the point. The point is you are destined to save Narnia."


	3. Chapter 3

I lay in bed think about what Aslan told me. How can I be destined to save Narnia. I got up and walked over my chest and opens it. I took out a sword and a bow and arrow. Aslan gave them to me before I left his tent."_ take these. The sword is for your braver and the bow is for your courage. When you use these you will be unstoppable." he said. _

_ "Come quickly." A faun said coming in my tent." The white whitch has requested a meeting with Aslan." The faun them ran out tog the tent. I put my things away and ran out after him. When I walked over to where the crowd was I striped to find the Pevensies. I caught site of Lucy and walked over to her." Lucy what's going on?" I asked. She then pointed over to a women who was having some creatures carrying her. Aslan the stepped out and said" what is your purpose here whitch." The which stood up." Typing have a traitors in your camp and you no all traitors belon to me. That boy must die on the stone table." She said pointing at Edmund. Peter pushed Edmund behind him." N then try to get him." Peter said." Enough!" Aslan growled." We will descus this in privite._


End file.
